If I never sang that song
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: He had everything. A loving wife,kids and a apprentice but something was missing and he knew what it was the second he asked his best friend to come over


**If I never sang that song**

"and that Scraps is how to make Burple Nurples" Chowder explained to his young apprentice. "that's so cool Mr. Chowder!" Scraps replied enthusiastically. "Yeah I guess" "what's wrong? you seem upset" "It's nothing to worry about" "but sir-" "Num Nums, I'm going to take the kids to the park so I'm not sure when I'll be back" Chowder smiled "GREAT! You can take Scraps too!" he said pushing the boy to Panini.

"um,okay...is everything alright sweetie" "yup never been better" he said plastering on a fake smile. "Nums Nums you sure? maybe I should-" "**NO**!" he realized he had yelled it. "Sorry,I mean you don't have to not go cause of me so why don't you guys get going" he laughed trying to convince them.

"ll be back soon" she leaned up to kiss him and he pushed her away."not today" he smiled and she frowned then left.

Once they left he punched what used to be Truffles seat. He had everything. A loving wife,many kids to love and a apprentice but he felt empty. He fell to his knees and felt hot tears fall wiped them away but more came.

He finally got up and went to the phone and called his best friend."Hello Candlelight Corporation" a dull voice said into the phone. "Hi I'd like to talk to 's Chowder" "Just a minute" then elevator music began playing and Chowder took a seat.

"Hello Pudge" "Hey Gorgonzola...What are you doing?" "What kind of a question it that?Working unlike you" "Cool...so uh can you take a break?" "Why?" he demanded. "Cause I need-" he started crying again and Gorgonzola heard his sniffling. "Fine I'll be there in 10" then he hung up.

Gorgonzola arrived at the catering company and went in to see Chowder laying on the ground curled up. "Pathetic" "**Gorgonzola**! **You're here**!" he jumped up and hugged his friend tightly."Can't...breathe...Chowder" "Sorry" he let him fall and Gorgonzola inhaled deeply. "I'm just really happy to see you" "Why were you crying on the phone?" "Well...I felt lonely" "So call Panini" "no I mean my life feels empty"

Gorgonzola softened up a bit and he sat next to Chowder who had sat after he let Gorgonzola free. "Well I have a good life but sometimes I wonder...What if I never sang that song" "The song huh?" "Yup. How different would it know?"

"Tell me about it. I wouldn't have succeeded in life if you hadn't sang that song" "I remember I didn't like Panini when I younger and now look at me. I'm married to _her_!" "Is that what's bothering you?" "Kind of...This may sound weird but have you ever thought about...never mind" "What?" "about us?" "Us? I'm not following"

"Like I said I didn't like Panini or girls for that matter do you think you would have been with me as I got older?" Gorgonzola blushed "uh...**what a stupid question! of course not**! **Boys can't date other boys**." "Why not?" "uh...I'm not sure" they stared at each other for awhile. "Gorgonzola...Can I kiss you?" "**WHAT!**" he jumped up and backed off

"**What the heck Chowder!**" "I want to see if it could work!" he said standing up. Gorgonzola backed up into a wall and Chowder leaned over him. "Your lucky your tall" Chowder leaned down and kissed Gorgonzola.

They stayed like that until Chowder inserted his tongue into the candle holder's mouth earning a pleasant moan from the man. Soon a tongue war was taking place and the boys enjoyed every moment it. Unfortunately air won and they pulled away panting, saliva dripping down their chins. Chowder wiped his mouth "That was...amazing" Gorgonzola did the same "I suppose" Chowder smiled widely blushing and crying."What's with you?"

"I don't feel empty anymore" Gorgonzola sighed "Chowder we can't be together" "Why?". As if on cue Panini entered the store with everyone. "Hey Num Nums...and Gorgonzola?" "Uh hi Panini" he smiled nervously and Chowder lost his smile. "Chowder how about making us some food we're starving" the babies and Scraps nodded. "Well I guess I'll be heading back" Chowder started panicking.

"Why don't you stay? I can make you supper too" Chowder said hopefully. Gorgonzola looked at him and sighed "I wish I could but I got work to do" he nodded and left. He leaned against the door and cursed to himself. Why couldn't he stay there? Because of Panini? He looked at the door and walked away sadly. "Chowder?" Panini whispered as she watched Chowder staring at the door hoping Gorgonzola would walk back in.

"Panini...I think it's time to talk" "What?" she asked worriedly. "After we eat" he said in a emotionless voice. After a quiet supper,Panini put the last kid to bed and then she entered their bedroom.

Chowder looked up from sitting on the side of the bed. "What is going on with you Chowder? Your acting weird" "I think we should...take a break" "Huh?" "you know keep our distances between us" "Are you saying that you want a separation?" "Yes?" Panini became furious and stood above

Chowder and slapped him"**What the heck did Gorgonzola say to you**?" Chowder rubbed his cheek "Nothing" "**Yeah right!** You always listened to him even when he would hurt you and he-" "**Shut up Panini**" Panini gasped and backed up.

"Chowder" Chowder shook his head."I've been feeling like this for awhile now" "Nums Nums tell me this is how marriage works" she said sitting next to him. "Panini I don't think this should be my life" she cringed inside but smiled "Why?" she asked holding back tears. "Cause when I was young I was happy. Being Mung's apprentice,cooking,...avoiding you" "Chowder" he stood up.

"Panini. If I never sang that song then I would of grown up at a normal rate and you and I wouldn't be together and I'm starting to realize that this isn't the life I want" "You mean with the company" "No" "Scraps? the kids?" "No and no" "then what?" "A life married to you"

Panini felt the floor leave and she collapsed on the floor."Panini!" Chowder exclaimed kneeling by her, holding her. She scrunched her face up then relaxed it and opened her eyes to see Chowder's face."Your serious?" he felt faint again but she held her ground. "Chowder.I don't know what your going through but what you said is ludicrous. You love me that's why you married me"

"No I married you cause it was my destiny" "I..._What?_" he picked her up to a sitting position. "I think this will be for the best" "Why was Gorgonzola here?" she asked weakly. "I called him to comfort me" "I said we were going to stay if-" "I needed to talk to someone else and...I did something" "What?" he exhaled "I kissed him" Panini started to laugh"that's funny. For a moment I thought..." he stared at her seriously.

"You mean it?" he nodded. She looked away "and?" " I felt something I never felt with you" she stared crying."Chowder.I love you!" "I know but I don't love you and you need to be with someone who does" he smiled and she cried in his arms. "like Ceviche" her eyes widened and she looked up at Chowder "What happened to him?" "I don't know but you know as well as I do that he always loved you"

She nodded. " I know but I never did like him" "doesn't hurt to see how you would feel now does it?" she shook her head."Chowder were married we can't just see other people" "If we separate we can" "but were will I live?" "here. we can still be together for the kids we just don't have to be married" she cried some more and he pulled away and grabbed a packed suitcase next to the dresser.

"You already had packed?" "Think about what I said" he said as he left. Panini crawled to the side of the bed and leaned against it, picking up her knees to her chest and cried. Gorgonzola locked up the building and turned around to see Chowder standing there. He smiled "Hey" "Can I stay with you?" "Panini kicked you out?"

"No I left for awhile" "how did she take it?" "Like any wife would" he nodded and they headed to Gorgonzola's house. "I expect something delicious when we get home" Chowder took his hand "No problem boyfriend" he pulled away

"Don't call me that your still married" "Can I still hold your hand?" "...Fine" the linked hands and walked quietly down the road.


End file.
